


Peter\Stiles - Monster

by mangobango2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Detective Stiles, Detectives, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Murder, Revenge, True Love, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU story . The peace of little quiet town Beacon Hills has been shattered by brutal murders and sheriff Stilinski was sent to investigate.<br/>One day, his son, too curious for his own good Stiles was accompanying his father to the crime scene.<br/>There he saw Peter - the owner of the warehouse in which the body was found.<br/>Eyes met, sparks flew and soon they became friends-with- benefits.<br/>And then their casual affair has evolved into something more.</p><p>The murders haven't stopped and Stiles started his own investigation.<br/>The results of this investigation could tear Peter and Stiles apart forever.<br/>Or bring them together for the rest of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter\Stiles - Monster

**Author's Note:**

> If you like PLEASE subscribe to my channel http://www.youtube.com/user/95kotu/vi... or my TUMBLR http://mangobango2.tumblr.com/


End file.
